Ingat?
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Masih ingatkah kau padaku? / Short-fic AU-ish


**Beberapa hari ini Toki ngederin lagu di YouTube yang dinyanyikan oleh beberapa VOCALOID dan** ** _VOILA!_** **Fanfic ini Toki tulis** ** _based on the song_** **!**

 **Disclaimer:** VOCALOID bukan punya Toki no Miko - _Cover image_ Toki unduh dari zerochan

 **Warning:** _typo, angst-ish_ , dan jeleknya kualitas penulisan (dor!)

* * *

Masihkah kau ingat hari itu – hari dimana kau menemukanku? Saat itu aku masih lugu dan tidak mengerti apa arti keberadaanku, dunia belum mengakui keberadaanku. Namun kau dengan bersemangat menatapku ketika kau membangunkanku dari mimpi panjangku. Jujur saja, aku masih ingat apa yang kulihat pada waktu itu; seberkas cahaya putih (yang tentunya membuatku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali) dan kemudian wajahmu yang tersenyum lebar menatapku.

Masihkah kau ingat hari itu – hari dimana kau menuliskan lagu pertamamu? Aku ingat kau tertawa canggung, merasa bahwa apa yang kau tulis tidak lebih dari sebuah untaian kata acak yang hanya menggambarkan perasaanmu yang pada saat itu sedang patah hati. Aku ingat kau merekam petikan gitar akustik tua yang kau dapatkan dari (mantan) kekasihmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kau memberikan karyamu padaku, lalu kau menatapku berharap. Aku ingat reaksimu saat kau mendengarkan aku bernyanyi untuk pertama kalinya – kau tersenyum senang, namun air matamu menunjukkan betapa terlukanya hatimu. Aku ingat kau menangis ketika kau mendengar rekaman suaraku yang diiringi oleh instrumental yang telah kau buat.

Masihkah kau ingat hari itu – hari dimana kau mengunggah debut pertamamu? Aku ingat wajah seriusmu ketika kau menulis lirik lagu itu; seberkas cahaya berharap terlihat di bola matamu. Aku ingat kau menatapku dengan seksama ketika aku bernyanyi – beberapa kali kau mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika aku salah mengucapkan sebuah kata, atau suaraku terlalu sumbang. Aku ingat wajah berharapmu ketika kau mengunggah hasil karyamu ke dalam dunia maya, mengharapkan mereka yang ada di dunia "kedua" itu menyadari kehadiran debut kecil-kecilanmu. Aku ingat wajah kecewamu ketika mereka tidak memberikan tanggapan positif atas karyamu, dan aku ingat sekali kau mengacuhkanku selama _dua bulan_ karena itu – seakan-akan ini semua salahku karena mereka tidak menyukai upayamu.

Masihkah kau ingat hari itu – hari dimana _akhirnya_ karyamu diakui? Setelah kegagalan pertamamu itu (dan pengacuhan untukku), kau terus berlatih untuk berkarya dengan lebih baik. Aku ingat saat kau mulai menggunakan musik digital, dan saat kau mengajak beberapa orang dari dunia maya untuk bergabung denganmu. Semuanya kau lakukan untuk membuat karya yang dapat diakui beberapa orang—tidak, karya yang akan diakui oleh _seluruh orang yang berada di dunia maya_. Aku ingat ketika keinginanmu terkabul; wajah bahagiamu, kau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada rekanmu. Dan aku ingat ketika kau berterima kasih padaku, kau memujiku habis-habisan. _"Kau yang terhebat! Semua ini berkatmu! Kaulah_ diva _yang sebenarnya!"_ Jujur saja, aku senang (dan malu) mendengar pujianmu.

Aku ingat jatuh bangun kita bersama. Saat karya kita menjadi yang terburuk, saat karya kita kalah oleh pendatang baru lainnya, dan saat karya kita menjadi yang terbaik selama tiga minggu. Aku ingat saat kau begitu mengidolakanku, saat seluruh perhatianmu tercurahkan padaku.

 _"Kau tahu? Mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan melupakanmu! Kita akan selalu berkarya bersama – memikat hati mereka dengan suaramu dan lirik buatanku! Kita tidak akan terkalahkan! (lol)"_

Dan tahukah kau – bahwa itu yang kau katakan setahun yang lalu?

Sekarang aku hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan, diriku sudah tidak diakui olehmu. Ketenaranku sudah berakhir – hasil karya kita yang biasanya dilihat oleh beratus ribu orang (atau bahkan sejuta orang) sudah tidak dilihat oleh lebih dari seribu orang. Perlahan karya kita sudah membosankan, kuno, dan tidak sensasional lagi. Keberadaanku bahkan tidak sebagai sebuah karakter, melainkan sebuah "alat" untuk bernyanyi – mereka tidak lagi melihatku sebagai aku, tetapi hanya sebuah _instrumental pelengkap sebuah lagu_. _"Monoton! Kau itu hanya sebuah mesin yang menghasilkan suara, tidak lebih dari itu!"_

Beberapa manusia sungguhan mulai menyanyikan laguku, dan orang-orang lebih menyukai nyanyian mereka daripada suaraku. _Lagu itu terkenal bukan karena Hatsune Miku yang menyanyikan, tetapi karena manusia sungguhan._

Semua mulai menatapku sebagai aplikasi biasa – atau bahkan sampah?

Dan sekarang kau menatapku sama seperti mereka.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan kau mengacuhkan diriku; meninggalkanku di kerumunan _folder_ di _hardisk_ mu. Tapi aku mohon, _biarkan aku menyanyikan duniamu seperti dulu_.

- _Hatsune Miku,_ mantan _diva_

* * *

 ** _Well..._** **Memang Toki buat ini berdasarkan** ** _Hatsu-taiken (First Experience)_** **tapi jujur aja sih ya, kenyataannya VOCALOID memang mengalami kemunduran drastis. Bisa diliat dari berapa jumlah orang yang nonton video PV mereka yang dulu dan video PV yang sekarang, dan jujur aja Toki agak sedih dengan kenyataan ini (sob) jadinya Toki nulis** ** _fanfic_** **ini... ga tau sih pendapat para pembaca gimana...**

 **...duh Toki bingung mau ngomong apa haha... (dor) Maaf kalo _fanfic_ ini gaje haha...**

 **Mungkin segini aja curhatan Toki,** ** _ciao_** **!**


End file.
